This application relates to nanomachines. Synthetic nanoscale motors, converting chemical energy into autonomous motion, represent a major step towards the development of practical nanomachines. There are several types of synthetic nanomotors. For example, a self-powered gold (Au)/platinum (Pt) or Au/nickel (Ni) bimetal nanowire motor can be powered by the catalytic decomposition of hydrogen peroxide fuel to oxygen and water. Such electrochemically-grown nanowires can effect autonomous movements in the axial direction with speeds near 10 μm/s.